In recent years, it is recognized that there have been significant advancements in the field of concrete forming. It is known, for instance, that there are a wide variety of forming systems which are now available for nearly every conceivable concrete forming application. In addition, there have been a number of different types of accessories developed for use with the various concrete forming systems.
As will be appreciated, a variety of forming systems have been specifically developed for particular applications. Among these are forms for bridge piers, beams and large walls, forms for round tanks and curved walls, forms for heavy construction, box culvert travelers, room tunnel forms, bridge deck systems, forms for curbs and gutters, and even specialized designs for unique concrete forming requirements. In addition to these unique types of systems, it is well known that concrete forming is entirely common for pouring walls.
In wall forming systems, it is typical for the panels to be designed for vertical positioning. The panels and fillers are conventionally available in a variety of heights and backing bar configurations for specific applications. When workmen utilize such forming systems, there are oftentimes two seemingly unrelated requirements.
First, a forming system is typically required to have precise alignment. This has conventionally been accomplished by the utilization of waling and, in hand setting applications, waling is usually necessary for alignment only. In other words, the waling usually need not form a structural part of the form work.
In addition to the requirement for waling, a forming system is required to utilize scaffold brackets in many applications. The scaffold bracket must typically provide a safe working platform and, naturally, it should also be capable of quick attachment to form work. In addition, the scaffold bracket should be capable of fitting on a variety of forms in order to provide maximum versatility.
In other words, since forming systems are provided in a variety of different sizes, a scaffold bracket should be sufficiently versatile to quickly attach to any such system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.